


One Night Stand

by kuresoto



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Extra Treat, F/M, Jyn is a mess, One Night Stands, and full of regrets, but FUCK, krennic was a good bang, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Jyn wakes up the day after Empire Day in a strange bed.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> wow, i fuckin posted to the wrong collection orginally jfc ignore my fail ajghskjgsd
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and the fact that you prob got an email, revealing who i was fml IM AN IDIOT~~

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and fell directly over Jyn’s eyes, forcing her awake against her better judgement. The pounding headache that accompanied her first moment of consciousness made her hiss and bury herself deeper into the pillows. Regret. There was nothing but regret for drinking herself silly the night before. What was she thinking? She never drank as much as she did, or at least enough to make it feel like someone was driving a sonic knife through her skull. She froze, suddenly realising something with icy cold dread. What _did_ happen yesterday?

_What day was it?_

Not moving a muscle, she wracked her brain of her last memory. It was...Empire Day, and like the shithead she was, she was drinking at an Empire-friendly bar. With her rap sheet, she thought it would be absolutely hilarious to drink at one, on the famed _Empire Day_ of all days too. Kriff, what was she thinking? There was no denying it, she most probably got herself thrown in jail. Again.

But what jail had such luxurious beds? She moved her legs to rub against the high thread count sheets, sighing at the softness on her skin. They felt so nice, on her legs, her stomach, on her butt.

Wait.

Kriff.

She was naked.

With a long sigh through her nostrils, she slumped into the bed. This was worse than being arrested again. And now that she was wide awake, she didn’t need to move any more to know that there was a person next to her. Who didn’t snore, thank the Maker.

As carefully as she could, she turned to look at the other person in bed with her, hoping that whoever it was, wasn’t someone who wanted her dead. All she got was a head full of silver grey hair. Okay, so it was a male. An older male, if his hair was anything to go by.

She buried herself back into the pillows as memories started to trickle in at the sight of the man’s hair.

It was Empire’s Day and the bar she had chosen was ripe with government officials. What else? She made sure not to get ahead of herself with drinks, mainly to avoid her current circumstance, ironically enough. She knew people had a tendency to lose control of their drinks when it came to Empire Day, so she figured it would be easy pickings to snatch their credits when they became too drunk to realise what was happening.

But then _he_ came in.

Jyn wanted to punch her past self.

But then again, she didn’t think that _Orson Krennic_ was the type to drink in a public bar. With other officials, no less. From what she remembered as a kid, he seemed like the person who would steal away in the privacy of his quarters, not get blindingly drunk in public.

Jyn groaned again. It was all coming back now. No one recognised him as Orson Krennic, no one but herself. How could she forget the man who stole her father and killed her mother? But she was too cocky. There was no way he would recognise her as an adult, so she thought she could drink the man under the table then steal his credits, maybe even rob him of his clothes and leave him naked in an alleyway somewhere. Fat chance that plan was.

She should have just left the bar.

But no, she just _had_ to buy him a drink, figuring she would steal back enough credits to make up for it, and she considered herself pretty good at handling her drink so it shouldn’t have been a problem.

She cracked an eye open and peeked at the sleeping man next to her.

Apparently not.

No matter, she had to get out of there as soon as possible. Forget how she got there, she had to get out. Now.

Not wasting anymore time pondering over past events, Jyn did a weird shuffle and rolled out of bed, landing on her feet like a cat. She looked around frantically for her clothes and spied them littered across the floor, tangled in what appeared to be _his clothes_. She pursed her lips as she tiptoed across the room and extracted them from his. As she did so, she noticed a throb between her legs. More specifically, she felt sore. Very sore.

A cold dread came over her at what that meant. She peered over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep and ran to the bathroom, locking the door soundlessly behind her. Standing in front of the mirror, she examined herself and couldn’t stop the blush that crept up her neck. There were red marks all over her body: on the underside of her breast, her ribcage, even her inner thigh. And of course, all over her neck. Even her lips were red, like they were thoroughly kissed and nibbled at.

“Oh, Maker,” she whispered before the memories from last night slammed into her head.

_“I have to admit, young miss, I didn’t expect a spitfire like you to approach me,” Krennic slurred at her._

_“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Jyn said, just as clumsily._

_He leered towards her and she sloppily swatted his face away. “You can’t even tell me your name? I’d love to know the person who could keep up with me.”_

_“Sorry, I’d have to kill you if I told you.”_

_A joke that would normally get her killed only brought laughter from Krennic. “Oh, I do love a mystery.” He moved close and tried to kiss her, only to miss and get her neck instead, but neither seemed to mind._

_She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. He looked utterly ridiculous and was stupendously drunk that he drooled a bit. She squished his cheeks together so his lips puckered comically. “You’re such a pretty boy,” she crowed._

_“Ha! That’s a first!” The two dissolved in a fit of giggles with their head knocking against each other._

_“Alright, alright you two. Time to get out of here. We’re about to close.”_

_They both hissed at the bartender with Jyn flinging a glass at the man and not surprisingly, missing. She quickly turned back to Krennic. “Where can we go?”_

_Krennic propped his elbow on the table and thought hard. “My place is nearby?”_

_Jyn’s face lit up. “Let’s go!”_

The rest of her memories were a bit of a blur. Them stumbling through the streets and somehow miraculously finding Krennic’s apartment. Thinking now as she surveyed the bathroom she was in, Jyn assumed he would live on a military base. _Probably rented it for Empire Day_ , she thought to herself as she roughly pulled on her clothes.

Once dressed, she checked herself for anything missing. Her scarf was probably lying around outside, along with her boots, but as she patted herself down, she realised there was one important thing missing.

Her necklace.

She clenched her fists and punched the air, even more annoyed that she couldn’t just escape. She had to find her necklace.

Cracking open the door, she peeked through the crack and did a quick sweep. She couldn’t see her necklace in the immediate area. With a dejected sigh, she crept out of the bathroom and slowly padded around to Krennic’s side of the bed.

 _Of course_ it was there. And _of course_ it was dangling from his semi-limp hand.

What the _kriff_ did they do last night?

Jyn grimaced. She had a pretty good idea of what happened last night and that was the last thing she wanted to think about. Even if the dull ache between her legs was a pleasant reminder that she finally got laid after years of being on the run.

Carefully, she pried it from his fingers, eyes darting up at his sleeping face to make sure he didn’t stir. Lips wedged between her teeth, she almost let out a triumphant sound when she successfully got her necklace back.

But then, there was a groan.

She froze and watched in slow motion as Krennic’s brows knitted together, furrowing before his bright blue eyes opened. They sleepily looked at her, lids still heavy from sleep, but Jyn didn’t dare move. Maybe if she stayed like that for a while, he would just go back to sleep and shrug it off as a dream.

Only, his lips turned upwards and he reached out for her face. “Morning, love,” he said sluggishly as he cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Jyn remained motionless, staring wide eyed at the man. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak as she got flashes of their _eventful_ night.

His hands over her stomach.

Her hands lost in his hair.

His palm across her neck.

Her moans.

His grunts.

The sound of skin slapping on skin.

Jyn panting and begging for more.

Krennic eagerly complying.

The harsh sound of a second condom being cast aside.

Jyn laughing, teasing him and demanding to fuck her harder. And not like an old man.

A heated blush rose to her cheeks at the last memory. She pulled her face from his hand and rushed to the door.

 _Squish_.

She looked down in fear and cringed at the sight of a used condom under her foot. Letting out a disgusted noise, she furiously rubbed her foot against the carpet and grabbed her boots before escaping.

“Wait!”

Ignoring the shout behind the closed door, she repeatedly slammed the button for the turbolift and counted her blessings when she got inside and the doors shut on a very naked Orson Krennic. When she got outside, she was practically swept away by the crowded streets. She looked around and happened to chance a glance up.

There a few windows above ground was Orson Krennic, still naked and watching her from his room. There was a frown on his face and his eyes looked heated, hopefully from anger that she jilted him. She hoped it was that at least, but then he lifted his hand to his face.

In his hand was her scarf.

He was inhaling her scent.

Jyn broke away and refused to look back up. She didn’t need to see anymore. With any luck, her identity would still remain a mystery to him and they would never meet again. If they did, she hoped it was to put a bullet in him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing this as fast as i can and it's probably got mistakes but jdgjkahfa i hoped you enjoyed it ;-;


End file.
